Air Attica
Air Attica is the flag carrier airline of the New Hellenic Republic, also known as Greece. Its website is airattica.weebly.com as their domain expired which is currently being used by chinese students. Owner The founder of Air Attica was a keen Roblox player named cranacyr. This fine, young man made this airline grow and grow in a couple of months. Eventually, he quit Roblox. The airline was then given to Tweeses, also known as Legospacepolice, but Tweesees coulden't handle the airline, and gave it to ausmel105 to look after. ausmel105 is the current owner of Air Attica. Fleet Aircraft currently in operation Future aircraft Historical fleet History Air Attica was founded in 2012 where the first owner of the airline was cranacyr. He built Sefarnos Airport on the spot where Sefarnos Secondary Mall was. Altogether, the airport cost $850 billion. Its first planes were Dash 8-Q400s and 737s. In December 2012, Air Attica started a low-cost airline called Flya and gave the new airline all its 737s. In May 2013 the airline (before 6/1) was named Airline of the Year 2013. The airline changed its old livery (blue tail with white star) to its '2013' livery (blue tail with yellow circle and white bird). It also changed its logo (Attica to ATTICA), font and shade of blue. In a record-breaking move, Air Attica aqcuired its first CS100s, A310s. The airline briefly filed for class C bankruptcy after the 6/1 attacks. The 6/1 attacks were caused by LeMonde ex-employees that wanted revenge on the airline for rejecting the airline at the IRAC. However, it survived and is still flying today - but, because of the effect of the 6/1 attacks, it only flied domestic routes with CS100 and Dash 8-Q400 aircraft. In the aftermath of 6/1, all New Hellenic Republic airports were fitted with state-of-the-art security. Despite this, Sefarnos was hijacked thrice in October 2013. A huge celebration came in February 2014 when Air Attica unveiled its first Embraer 170, reg SX-EMA. At this occasion, ownership was transferred to Tweeses (a.k.a. legospacepolice) as cranacyr said he said that school started affecting his ability to work in Air Attica. In April 2014, Air Attica obtained a 75% stake in Canyon Airways so it became part of Air Attica. One CS100 was painted in Air Attica/Canyon Airways hybrid colours, but is now back in Air Attica colours. In April 2017, Air Attica's three-year relationship with Canyon Airways ended. On 5 August 2017, Air Attica made an order for 5 757s, 5 CS100s, 10 Dash 8-Q400s, 16 Embraer 170s and 15 A320-200s costing a total of $50 billion. There are rumours of a Nexus Embraer E190-jet order. In September 2017, for the 5 year anniversary, it was decided to host a 5-year anniversary flight at Kythira. This was shortly cancelled due to technical issues. On 12 January 2018, a power outage at Sefarnos delayed flights for three hours. On 25 January 2018, SamuelAbel, the COO of Air Attica announced that operations would be suspended indefinitely. SamuelAbel hoped to resume operations within a few months. He stated to make Air Attica stop operations temporarily due to the lack of modern technology that was starting to become an issue. As of June 7th, 2019, Air Attica's development is still a work in progress, with delays caused by the devs' (James8tg and ausmel105) real-life obstacles. Destinations Its main hub is Sefarnos Airport. Other destinations are Zaknythos, Skiathos, Thessaloniki, Kythira and Luxemborg-Findel. Former destinations before 6/1 were Boca Island, Robloxia, London-Heathrow, Dublin, Glasgow, Moscow-Domodedovo, Beirut, Athens, Tel Aviv-Ben Gurion, Paris-Charles de Galle, Milan, Rome, Venice, Sparta, and Istanbul. Relationship with other airlines Main articles: Flya, Canyon Airways In December 2012, to improve standards, Air Attica started up a subsidiary airline called Flya and gave the new airline 6 Boeing 737-800s previously used by Air Attica. Flya operated from Sefarnos to all over Europe and flights could be booked either at airattica.com (hacked), the official Air Attica group or at Sefarnos Airport, right of the first entrance and next to the Canyon Airways check-in. The airline is currently liquidated. RoAir owns a 49% stake in Flya. Their slogan is 'don't flno' and their motto is 'shut up and wait'. In April 2014, Air Attica obtained a 75% stake in Canyon Airways so, for a short time, it became part of Air Attica. Their check-in is still at the old Sefarnos airport, next to the Flya check-in. In September 2014, Air Attica opened up their new airport which allowed space for another airliner to operate. American Airlines took up on this offer and decided to operate side-by-side with the former airline. This relationship ended when the airport closed a few months later. 6/1 attacks Main article: 6/1 Terrorist Attacks Services Air Attica is known for being a 'good airline'. Here are some reviews: "A good airline, excellent service, and could've been better if there were more gates, flights and check-in counters" - Airplaneguy9, Customer "It's a good airline quite good service, very comfortable seats and very modern planes. I especially like the A320" - borkensburg, Customer It is a wonderful airline with fantastic service, very kind staff, lovely planes. Simply a loveable airline - GoldonCup345, Customer "Its basically an old timey airline, it's very nice to see old places. Whats really interesting is that, the server can hold 100 people!" - flyspirit12344, Customer "Always loved EVERY flight, yeah sometimes there were problems, but they were always solved afterwards, employees are very kind, I will never switch airlines." - AchterbakseKat, Customer Accidents and incidents Over the years, Air Attica has had many incidents and accidents. Here are the ones that made headlines: Flight 130 - a scheduled passenger flight from Sefarnos, Greece to Sofia, Bulgaria that crashed at Sefaronos Int'l Airport on July 10, 2014‎ and killed 16 out of the 133 people on-board. The plane was operated by a Bombardier CS100 with 124 passengers and nine crew members on-board. The cause of the accident was determined to be an engine failure. Flight 191 - a nonstop flight from Sefarnos Int'l Airport to Dublin Int'l Airport operated by a Dash 8 Q400. The aircraft had 54 souls on board on June 1, 2013. A suicide bomber who was a conspirator of the 6/1 attacks blew himself up with a suicide vest in the back of the plane right after landing. The explosion damaged the plane's controls and the plane overshot the runway. 48 passengers and crew survived the accident, but they all had major injuries and burns resulting from the explosion. 6 passengers were killed. 8 people on the ground were also injured severely. Flight 222T - a test flight around Thessaloniki being operated by a CS100 when a hijacker who secretly got in took control of the aircraft. The hijacker missed the Thessaloniki Airport terminal twice before crashing into the water, killing the pilot and the hijacker. The time of the crash was 8:35PM local time on October 24, 2015. Flight 24 - a nonstop flight between Thessaloniki Int'l Airport and Atoko Airport operated by a Dash 8 Q400 that crashed during cruising because of hydraulic faliure. 22 people (plus 5 on the ground) were killed. Flight 248 - a flight from Sefarnos Int'l Airport to Zaknythos Airport operated by a Dash 8 Q400. The aircraft lost both of its engines in mid-air and its vertical stabilizer and rudder. The plane went down near Sefarnos and all 21 people on board were killed instantly. Flight 257 - a nonstop flight from Sefarnos Int'l to Zaknythos, operated by a Dash 8 Q400 on 3 December 2016 that blew up shortly after parking at Zakynthos. All 6 people evacuated the aircraft safely. The cause of the explosion was that an unknown passenger had accidently used a firearm that he had smuggled onboard. Flight 41 - a flight from Sefarnos Int'l Airport to Kulonoki Int'l Airport. On January 6, 2013, the Dash 8 Q400 using this route crashed right after takeoff after a terrorist detonated a suicide vest onboard the flight. Of the 52 people on board, 24 died, as well as 3 people on the ground, making the total death toll to 27. Flight 4171 - a nonstop flight from Sefarnos Airport to Zakynthos Airport operated by an Embraer 170. On May 20th 2016, a strong bolt of lightning struck the aircraft's vertical stabilizer upon landing which caused the vertical stabilizer to break free from the aircraft. All passengers evacuated the aircraft safely. Flight 472 - On January 31, 2014, a nonstop flight from Thessaloniki to Skiathos was delayed shortly before takeoff due to engine trouble and evacuated, only for the situation to be deemed safe by AA officials. The aircraft made a safe flight, but caught fire and crashed on landing, killing 7 and injuring 13 passengers and crew, including one of the pilots. After landing, the aircraft was evacuated before exploding and breaking up into numerous pieces, killing another passenger. A video of the crash can be found on YouTube, taken by a surviving passenger of the flight. Flight 537 - on July 5, 2013, an Embraer 175 was landing at Heathrow Airport after a flight from Kythira, when the plane's roof tore open causing explosive decompression. The plane with a new gap in its roof began to descend rapidly. The pilots had reported the emergency but 1 minute later the plane crashed, killing all 130 passengers and crew. The cause was that the airline had poor maintainence on their E170 aircraft. Flight 628 - a flight from Sparta Airport to Zaknythos Airport operated by a Dash 8-Q400. During cruising, the hydraulics in both engines failed. Because of that, the plane plummeted to the ground and was obliterated. All 23 people on board were killed. Flight 733 - a CS100 went missing 2 minutes after taking off on a flight from Sefarnos to London. 5 minutes afterwards, the wreckage was found. By the sight of the wreckage, it seemed none of the 43 passengers and crew survived. It was found the plane had been hijacked after takeoff and deliberatly crashed in the sea. Flight 843 - a scheduled passenger flight with 42 passengers and 4 crew members on board a Bombardier Dash 8-Q400 heading from Sefarnos Int'l Airport to Thessaloniki Int'l Airport. The plane crashed right after takeoff into a nearby mountain, killing all 46 passengers and crew on board. Later investigations revealed that the pilot intentionally turned off the engines and plotted suicide and the co-pilot veered to the right to try and get his partner off the plane. Renovations On January of 2018, SamuelAbel (COO of Air Attica) announced an indefinite suspension to the Airlines' operations for the sake of renovating the airline. It is known that the CS100 and the Q400 will be retired and no longer be operating. The renovations will bring a new airport for flights and a new plane rumoured to be the 757. Renovations are currently under place for the new airport, "Luxembourg", set to come out in the next few months. "james8tg" is the main developer of the airport, who is reportedly "working very hard" to get the airport finished. James is currently using staff members to test various PC levels to ensure that a wide range of computers can render the "massive" airport. From implications, the airport is going to be BLOODY MASSIVE. Air Attica will have a strong comeback and will continue to be successful. See also: JetEire - another big airline and business partner of Air Attica in Europe American Airlines™ - Another airline that used to operate at Kythira Airport. RoAir - Rival of Air Attica and large airline in Europe LeMonde Airlines - Air Attica partner and also based in Europe Codeshare Agreements *American Airlines *Canyon Airways *JetEire *LeMonde Airlines Category:Airline